The present invention is directed to a device for drawing in a web in a printing press. A web draw-in device is supported by a guide. This guide can be moved to divert the draw-in device transversely with respect to the conveying direction of the web.
It is generally known to fasten or to mount guide devices for paper web draw-in devices, for example guide devices for paper web draw-in devices such as cables, belts or roller chains to the inside of at least one of the lateral frames of a web-fed rotary printing press. For example, in DE-OS 22 41 127 the guide devices are fastened to the inside of the lateral frame by the use of forked supports.
The object of the present invention is directed to providing a device for drawing in a web.
The object is attained in accordance with the invention by providing guide devices that support the web draw-in device. These guide devices are supported so that they can move transversely with respect to the conveying direction of the web.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention lie, in particular, in creating a guide device for paper web draw-in devices which can be adapted to the width of the roll changer. In the course of this, holders for the guide devices can be adjusted in such a way that the alignment of the guide devices and thus of the paper web draw-in devices is in agreement with the paper web width.